A Real Iron Man
by kazumigirl
Summary: After a drunken intimate night with Pepper, Tony realizes he may actually be in love with her. His revelation blows up in his face when Pepper reveals she is pregnant, and he is not the father. Surprisingly, this only brings them closer together.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

He had never had an awkward night. Even when the sex was bad, once it was over, and the other person was out the door, the whole incident was forgotten. Namely because he had Pepper to firmly, but polietly kick them out. That way Tony Stark could spend the remainder of his night alone and sleep in peace.

The current problem was that Pepper was not there to kick the other person out. Tonight, Pepper was the other person. The sex had been fueled by drunken lust, nothing more, they assumed. Tony had managed to get his assistant just a bit more tipsy than usual, and flirted with her the entire night at the party, and then on the way home. By the time they'd reached his costal-abode, he'd kissed her, several times, and Pepper had kissed him back.

The sex hadn't been fantastic, drunk sex never was, but it was the minutes after that really felt awful. They were coming down from high clouds, finding their footing, and the afterglow was anything but a glow. Darkness, shame...

"I'm really sorry," Pepper finally said, tucking some damp strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. "I have to go."

Okay, she was willing to kick herself out. The new problem, Tony realized, is that he did not want her to go. Not feeling responsible. He took her hand. "Don't be sorry," he said. "It was my fault."

"Please let go of my hand," Pepper said, no malice to her voice. It was one of the traits that made her so special. There was not a mean bone in her body.

Tony let her go, letting his fingers brush against her as she removed herself from the bed, quickly picking up her gown, underwear, and heels. Tony felt terribly bad. He wasn't sure how to make the situation right.

"You don't wanna wear an evening gown home," he finally said. "Let me get you some sweats." He removed himself from the bed as well, finding his boxers on the floor and pulling them on. He went to his dresser and fished out a Tshirt and cotton pants. Wordlessly, his eyebrows raised, he held them out to her.

Pepper took them, careful not to let their hands touch. She took them into the bathroom that connected to the bedroom, and Tony waited, staring at the door. He heard the sink run for a bit, a cabinet open, and finally Pepper emerged. He felt even more guilty, feeling shivers run down his spine seeing her snuggled in _his _sleepwear.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow..." She rearranged the formal attire in her arms. "Mr. Stark."

"No, Pepper-" he shook his head, sighing. "Look, I wanted it. Okay, I have for a really long time now."

"You're just saying that." She was smiling, but her smile was sad. She bit her bottom lip, looking away. When she looked back, she said, "You're a good man."

* * *

That was that. All they could do was pretend nothing ever happened at that point. To the naked eye, it worked. Everybody around them saw the pair as employer and employee, and nothing more. Only Tony and Pepper felt the awkward pain, but never spoke of it. It killed Tony. It also scared him. It killed him to see that Pepper no longer touched him, and he definitely noticed. No hugs, no pats on the shoulder, no taps to the arm...she even went out of her way to not let their bodies come in contact with each other. She would press herself against the wall if Tony had to walk past. Twice he'd blocked her path while she was walking, and she'd flat-out asked him to move.

It scared him to think about what those hurt feelings meant. He had never really experienced it, because it was not the same as lust, but he had an inkling that he was falling in love. It had happened long before the drunken love-fest, but after that night, he had been certain his feelings for Pepper were real, and not just mindless flirting.

He wanted to talk about that night, to somebody, to anybody even, but especially Pepper. He wondered if she remembered every detail like he did. Normally when he fucked some random model or party-goer, he just went in, pulled out, and went to sleep alone. He hadn't done that with Pepper. He had moved slowly, though sloppily, and talked to her, and he never talked to people during sex.

_"Just tell me if I need to stop," he panted, kissing and sucking her neck. "I'll stop, I promise."_

_"No," Pepper replied, closing her eyes. "No, it's alright. Don't stop." Her fingers trailed along his spine. "Please don't stop."_

* * *

For a brief period of time, Pepper frequently disappeared, often making doctors appointments. Tony agreed to let her take off every day she requested, wanting so badly to please her. He was also happy she was speaking to him. Since the night of their intimacy, their conversations had nearly ceased outside of business discussion.

It was one evening when Pepper came through the front door. Tony, down in his workshop, knew it was her because of Javis' announcement, but he was surprised. She'd taken off the entire day, and now she was here at night? For a fleeting moment, he thought she might want to talk to him, maybe discuss their turmoilous relationship. He waited, tool in his hand, staring at the holographic security screen. His eyes followed her, and he finally turned around to the door, watching her come in.

"Hi," he said, going back to clinking and clanking. "How'd the appointment go?"

Pepper sighed a little, looking around. "It's actually why I came here so late," she said, her fingers smoothing out her blouse. "I need to speak with you about requesting a few months off in the future."

" 'Months'?" Tony looked up. "Did you say months?" He set the tool down. "Are you sick? Is something wrong?" He approached her, and she didn't move away.

She shook her head as Tony continued to rattle off questions. "No, no, no, no-" she held up a hand to silence him. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Tony's voice lowered. "Like...with child?"

Pepper nodded. She saw the worry cross his face, and she touched his arm gently. "No, it's not like that," she said quietly. "Don't worry." She looked away briefly. "It's not yours."

Tony looked away. "Oh."

Pepper ran her hand up and down her lower torso. "I'll only need a month or so," she said quietly. "Maybe less, and it's not for a while."

Tony didn't seem to be listening. He continued to stare into space. "So..." he cleared his throat. "You...tell _Dad_ yet?"

Pepper only smiled, and sighed once more. "I'm going home now," she told him. "I'll be back in the morning, okay?"

"Yah, sure." Tony nodded, finally looking at her. He managed a half-smile. "Take care of that."

* * *

He couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned, angry and sad. What kind of bitter irony was it that you finally realize you're in love, you finally decide you're okay with it, and then...he kept thinking of what she told him. It's not yours, it's not yours, it's not yours...so that's why she'd been so plagued with guilt. She'd been in another relationship all along. She was a private person, after all, and Tony could kick himself for thinking he knew everything about her.

_It's not yours, it's not yours, it's not yours..._

* * *

The arrangements were made. Pepper would take two months off, but she promised to help him from home as much as she could. They went back to acting normal again, and Tony only felt a little bitter. Luckily, his Ironman image kept him busy, though he still thought of Pepper frequently.

They returned late from a press conference, and as they climbed into the back of the car, Tony asked, "You hungry?"

"Yes," Pepper laughed. "When you're pregnant, you're never not hungry."

"What would you like?" Tony asked. "Anything you want, Miss Potts. Burger...Chinese...tacos...?"

"Chinese sounds great," Pepper said. "But it's late, Mr. Stark-"

Tony held up a hand. "If that bun in your oven could talk, it would say 'Mom, Chinese food now, modesty later'."

Pepper chuckled again, and leaned back into the seat, rubbing her belly that had only recently started to expand. Tony watched, trying to fight the urge to smile. He'd never thought much about children, or pregnancy, but it actually was a pretty interesting thing. Pepper noticed, and looked up at him. "It's kicking."

"No way." He grinned. "That early?"

"Yah." His assitant nodded, her smile expanding. "It feels just like little flutters."

Tony raised his eyebrows, shaking his head. "Wow. Kid really wants his Chinese."

"Do you want to feel?" Her voice was small, but her eyes were wide, smiling. Tony nodded, and leaned across the short distance between them, pressing the palm of his hand to her shirt, as gently as he could.

"No," Pepper said softly, taking his hand in hers and manuevering it under her blouse. "You can't feel it through the fabric-like this."

Tony waited, his hand heating on her cool, smooth stomach, and soon enough, something beyond a tap moved against his hand. He smiled, and waited some more. It happened three more times. "That's amazing," he whispered, removing his hand.

"Isn't it?" Pepper rubbed her belly.

* * *

As time went on, Pepper got bigger, her mid-section anyway, but it was...strangely attractive. She didn't look fat. She just looked like she had shop-lifted a beach ball. Tony cracked jokes about it every once in a while, and while she laughed sometimes, sometimes she would hurriedly leave the room and he would find her crying somewhere. Mood swings. Another thing he was getting used to. He'd never seen Pepper angry, and it surprised him the first time she yelled at him. He'd asked her, absent-mindedly when she entered the workshop, for a coffee refill, and she'd threw her clipboard across the room and screamed, "GET IT YOURSELF!"

The morning sickness was another issue. He had no idea who'd named it _morning_ sickness, because Pepper got it at all hours of the day and night. She'd even thrown up _on _him, and had burst into tears right after. Tony had reassured it was okay, but shortly went to change and threw up himself. Pepper or not, it was not a pleasant experience for him either. He hadn't thrown up out disgust, but because his nerves were shot.

He felt like he was taking care of Pepper more than she was taking care of him, and it often made him an emotional wreck because she was always crying or vomitting or shaking. Once he got used to it, he actually enjoyed it. He loved making her tea. He loved helping her sit on the sofa, collapsing beside her. He loved feeling the fluttering kicks of the baby inside her. He loved it all, and wondered if that was the reason she stayed his assistant. It was a rewarding job.

* * *

She came to his home in the middle of the night, her face tear-stained. She was shaking and whimpering. He immediately led her inside, fully awake now.

"Are you okay?" He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Pepper-Pepper, talk to me, Honey, are you okay?"

"Somebody broke into my condo," she said, swallowing hard. "Tony-" she started to cry. "They had me at gunpoint. I was scared. They had me against the wall at gunpoint-" she fell victim to her sobs, and leaned into his chest, her shoulders shaking.

Tony pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her. He tried to keep his reassurances soft and soothing, but inside, he was seething with rage. What kind of sick fuck held a pregant woman at gun-point and robbed her blind? He stroked her hair, and without even thinking about it, kissed the top of her head. "It's okay. It really is."

"Can I stay here?" She asked, her voice meek. "Please?"

"Yes, of course." He pushed her away, staring into her eyes. They were red and glossy with tears. "You _never _have to ask that, okay?"

"Okay," Pepper sniffled. "Thank you."

* * *

He didn't have a guestroom because he normally didn't believe in guests, so he offered his bed to her. He could suffer the couch one night. Pepper watched as he changed the sheets.

"I can take the couch," she said.

With a serious face, he jokingly said, "You won't fit on the couch."

Pepper chuckled. "Thank you, Tony."

After he changed the sheets, he started to leave the room. Pepper turned to him. "Tony?"

"Hm?" He turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Let's just share the bed, okay?" She looked away, stroking her hair. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"You sure?" Tony stared at the bed.

"I'm sure."

They climbed into bed and Tony scooted towards the edge. He was surprised when Pepper snuggled against him. She sighed slightly. "I can't wait until I can sleep on my stomach again."

Tony chuckled, reaching over to turn off the lamp. "Poor Pepper."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pepper woke up alone the following morning. She removed herself from the bed, with some difficulty, and made way into the living room. She heard noises from the kitchen, and followed them, cupping her belly. Tony was at the stove, staring at a skillet filled with sizzling bacon strips. On the other side of the stove was a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Good morning," he said, briefly glancing at her. He stared at the TV that was playing in the livingroom.

"Good morning," Pepper replied, standing between the living room and kitchen.

"In other news," a reporter on television spoke. "_Ironman _aka Tony Stark of the newly-restored Stark Enterprises, apprehended a dangerous criminal last night, using his new suit-which becomes more and more famous everyday."

Pepper stared at the screen as a familar mugshot photograph appeared in the top right corner. The reporter rattled on about the man breaking into multiple residences, being armed, having a warrant out for his arrest...the same man who'd screamed at her to get against the wall and close her eye.

"That the guy?" Tony asked, pointing his spatula.

Pepper looked at him. "You went after him?"

Tony shrugged, moving the skillet from the heat. "Gotta keep the peace." He brought a plate of bacon and eggs to the table, and then went to pour some orange juice. Pepper eyed the food, rubbing her bulge.

"Breakfast-" Tony pointed, proceeding to clean up his mess.

"You waited until I feel asleep," Pepper said, ignoring the freshly cooked food.

Tony pretended to clear his sinuses, turning the other way. "You want some toast? A bagel maybe?"

Pepper sat the table, still watching Tony, who busied himself with imaginary kitchen chores. She cocked her head slightly, squinting skeptically and said, "You know, I would like a bagel."

Tony spun around so fast he risked whiplash. "You would?" He hurried towards the refrigerator and retrieved a half-package of marble bagels. He popped two of them into the toaster, and went back to the fridge for cream cheese.

"Look at you," Pepper chuckled, sitting herself at the table. "Mr. Domesticity."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Yah, right. ONly until you're back on your feet hopefully."

Pepper took a bite of eggs and immediately set her fork down, making a face. Tony's brows furrowed. "No good?"

"I'm going to be sick." She rushed towards the sink and began heaving. Tony reached over and turned on the faucet. When she was finished, he wordlessly handed her a wet paper towel.

"Thank you," Pepper croaked, rinsing her mouth out. She remained hunched over the sink for just a bit longer.

"Still sick?" Tony asked, leaning beside her.

"No, I think I'm good," Pepper sighed, removing herself. She placed a hand to her forehead. "You should be thankful men can't birth babies."

Tony chuckled quietly, but his smile faded quickly. He knew was referring to his promiscuous lifestyle. He shifted awkwardly, turning around and leaning his elbows against the counter. "So...does the father know about this child?"

"No," Pepper said quietly. She cleared her throat. "But it actually works out better."

"Oh?" Tony straightened up. Was she trying to hint at something? That there was no _other _man?

"Yah." Pepper nodded. "I know I can do this by myself." She managed a half-hearted smile.

Tony nodded too, looking away. He fidgeted. "You know, I'm willing to help with..._whatever_ you need..." he scratched his head.

Pepper smiled more. "You wear your heart on your sleeve, Tony Stark," she said quietly.

"No." Tony tapped the reactor through his shirt. "Right here."

* * *

Pepper didn't _move in _exactly. She still had her condo, and it still had her furniture inside, but over the course of the following months, more and more of her personal belongings wound up at the Stark estate. She still managed Tony's schedule, made his calls, and checked his emails. Running errands was more difficult, but she tried her best. Tony seemed to eat dinner at the table more, and spent less time in his workshop. When he absolutely could not get away from his work, he brought Pepper down with him.

-------

"So are you hoping for a girl or boy?" He asked, tinkering with a device.

"Either will be fine," Pepper replied from her chair-the chair he'd installed just for her. "But if I had to pick..." she patted her swollen belly. "A boy."

"Why?" Tony held the item up to the light, squinting.

"I already take care of one," Pepper chuckled. "So I know the routine."

"You know," Tony said, turning to her. "It's going to need a father."

"Yes," Pepper nodded. "Maybe I'll find one."

* * *

Nearly seven months into her pregnancy, Pepper struggled to keep up with her schedule maintaining Tony's schedule. She went to bed much earlier, and woke up later. Her feet had started to swell, and Tony forbid her to do any of his errands.

"I'm so fat," Pepper moaned quietly, giving up on putting her shoes on. She was glad she was currently alone in the house. She didn't want Tony to see her cry. She leaned back into the sofa, breathing heavily. Her chest ached. She wondered if it was heartburn, which she'd frequently gotten since the start of her pregnancy.

"Jarvis?" She said aloud, her breathing becoming shallow. "Where is Tony?"

"Out, Miss Potts," the home computer replied. "Discussing company matters with prosperous business partners."

"Oh." Pepper closed her eyes. "Jarvis, could you maybe call an ambulance?" She broke out into a cold sweat, trembling. "Something's wrong."

Jarvis was not programmed to call 911. Tony didn't believe in hospitals, so he contacted Tony himself, who immediately answered the call.

"What's up, Jarvis?" He asked. "Is Pepper alright?"

"She's in pain, Sir," the computer replied. "She is experiencing chest pains, hypertension, and-"

"I can't breathe," Pepper panted.

"Shortness of breath-" the computer continued.

"I'm on my way," Tony said, hanging up before Jarvis could say anymore.

* * *

If Pepper wasn't in so much pain, she'd laugh when Tony crashed through the living room ceiling in his Iron Man suit. All she could do was grit her teeth and clutch her stomach. Tony barked something, and robotic appendiges appeared from the wall, floor, and ceiling, removing the armor. He rushed over to Pepper, placing his palm to her sweaty forehead.

"Tony," she panted. "Tony, something's wrong with the baby." Tears filled her eyes. "Something's wrong."

"It's okay," he reassured her, gingerly helping her up. He supported most of her weight. "We're going to get you out to the car, and take you to the hospital."

Pepper nodded, tears flowing freely from her eyes, one hand on her stomach. They went out to the car, and Tony drove, speeding like a bat of hell.

* * *

The hospital was crowded, and a few heads turned, smiles breaking out all around. Tony did smile back. He stood in the crowd and shouted, "I NEED A DOCTOR! NOW!"

A doctor bustled up to him. "Yes, Mr. Stark." A young man. Possibly a new doctor.

"Not you." Tony moved past him, towards an older doctor, a female one at that. "Hey, I need you." Before she could say anything, he led her over to Pepper.

"Sir, you really must fill out-"

"There's no time, something's wrong, she needs medical attention this second," Tony said quickly. "I'm a multi-billionaire. I can handle the financial garbage later."

The doctor obviously seemed to realize he meant business, and she knelt down in front of Pepper, asking her questions and listening to her heartbeat. When she stood back up, she said, "I'm going to go find a specialist, but it looks to me like it could be Preeclampsia."

"What's that?" Pepper asked through clenched teeth.

"Preeclampsia is a pregnancy condition in which high blood pressure and protein in the urine develop after the 20th week of pregnancy," the doctor explained.

"Will she be okay?" Tony asked.

"Will the baby be okay?" Pepper asked.

The doctor nodded briefly and disappeared. When she returned, a male doctor was with her, and he nodded slowly. "Definitely Preeclampsia," he said. He turned to the other doctor. "We'll need to start some pre-natal steroids and schedule an emergency C-section."

"What?" Pepper looked at him. "No, no, no. I'm barely seven months."

"Everything's going to be okay, Ma'am," the doctor said, somewhat curtly. "I'll be back with a nurse shortly. He turned to Tony. "Have you filled out the insurance paperwork? We can't do anything without the paperwork."

"My assistant normally does that," Tony joked dryly, but Pepper didn't laugh. "I'll get on it. Thanks."

The doctors disappeared and Pepper began to cry. Tony knelt down and brushed some sweaty strands of hair away from her face. "It'll be fine," he said. "I promise."

"I'm so scared, Tony," Pepper wept. "What's going to happen to my baby?" She sniffled and touched her stomach gingerly.

"The baby's going to be fine," Tony said. He held her hand. "You're going to be okay."

"I have a confession to make," Pepper said, swallowing hard. She inhaled sharply, leaning forward. Tony waited.

"It's yours," Pepper whispered. "I was so scared, Tony, I was scared..." she broke down all over again.

Before Tony could say anything, the specialist reappeared with two nurses and a wheelchair.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The nurses helped Pepper into the waiting wheelchair, speaking quickly with the doctor. Pepper continued to cry, holding her stomach. Tony looked at the doctor. "I can go with her, right?"

"No, Sir," the doctor replied, somewhat hesitant. "It's a small surgery, but after that, of course." He nodded briefly. "I understand you're worried for your wife."

Tony glanced at Pepper, who didn't correct him. In her defense, she was hysterical and sobbing into her hands. Tony licked his lips and knelt down, gently prying her hands away. Tears streamed down her face and her shoulders shook. "Tony," she wept. "Tony, I'm so scared."

"Everything's going to be alright," he said quietly, brushing the back of his hand across her wet face. He leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you."

Pepper blinked, fresh tears falling, and she sniffled. "What did you say?"

The nurse quickly began to wheel her away. Tony stood up. He followed them. "I said I love you," he repeated. "I'll see you in just a little while. I'll be right outside the door."

* * *

The surgery took less than an hour, but it seemed like a lifetime. Tony paced back and forth in the corridor, staring up at the ceiling. A few stares came his way, and some people pointed. A couple asked if he was Tony Stark. He didn't respond. All his life, he was his number one priority, and now, having so much attention on himself, it was the last thing on his mind.

He whipped his head around when the doctor emerged from the room. He smiled at Tony. "Congradulations," he said. "Healthy baby boy at three pounds even."

Tony paled. "Did you say..." he felt beads of cold sweat appear at his hair line. "_Three_ pounds?"

"Don't worry," the doctor replied. "We've had some premature babies as small as one pound, or less-" he pointed to the wall. "Some of our success stories are right up there-" He glanced back at Tony. "In a while, you can see him."

"And Pepper?" Tony asked. "When can I see her?"

"She hasn't come to yet, but she should in a matter of hours," the doctor replied. He patted his shoulder. "Why don't you go home for now? Rest."

Tony shook his head. "No, I'll wait. Thanks."

* * *

More time passed, and Tony felt the hours clawing at him like slow torture. He scanned the photographs with small typed paragraphs on the wall, and it scared him, broke his heart to see those tiny infants attached to wires. They looked like items that would be lying around in his workshop. He gingerly brushed his fingers over his shirt, the warm, faintly humming spot. He remembered waking up hooked up to wires. He could only imagine being so tiny, so helpless...and it made him want to cry.

"Mr. Stark?" A nurse appeared, reading from a clipboard. "Would you like to see your son?"

_Son_. He had never even thought of the word yet. Up until recently, it had been 'the baby', 'the bulge', 'Pepper's baby', 'pregnancy'...but son?

He nodded and followed her down the hall, out the doubledoors, to another hall. A quiet hall. She led him to a sink where special soap and a special scrubbing tool was ready.

"You have to wash your hands everytime," she said. "And we're going to give you a smock." Smiling somewhat sadly, she added, "The babies' immune systems aren't that good."

Tony washed his hands and put on the smock, feeling odd. He'd rarely been told what to do, and seemed to know everything about every situation, and here he was, wearing a smock with funny-smelling hands-all at the command of a preemie.

The nurse led him into a room, a dark room, where a few incubators lined up near the far wall. Other nurses were inside, whispering in hushed tones. They looked at Tony. The nurse who had led him in the room approached one of the incubators, and Tony's heart melted at the little sticker on the glass. A blue tag with a smiling teddy bear head that read ' I'm A BOY! '

"Here he is," the nurse said, pointing inside. "He likes to talk."

Tony swallowed hard before stepping closer. The baby was the tiniest human being he'd ever seen in his life. The diaper he was wearing swallowed him, raising high above his torso. Wires were attached to his arms and legs. There was another in his nose. Tony held his breath, and he heard a noise from inside the incubator. It was a faint sound, almost like a fly buzzing around. Tony's throat clotted, realizing it was the baby crying.

"Would you like to touch him?" The nurse asked softly. She pointed to a semi-circle cut out in the box. "You can reach in here, poke his little foot, touch his little hand..."

"Is it alright?" Tony asked, turning to her. "I can't-it won't hurt him, will it?"

"No." The nurse smiled. "It'll actually be good for him." She smiled even bigger. "To know that Daddy's right here."

Tony slowly moved part of his hand inside the cut-out, brushing his fingers across the soft flesh of the little foot. He then trailed them upward to stroke the stomach and hand. Little fingers grasped his own, his index, and quickly let go. A half smile crossed the man's face. "That's amazing," he whispered.

"Would you like to go see if Mom's awake?" The nurse asked.

* * *

Pepper was awake when they returned to the room. She had dark circles under her eyes, and looked more tired than ever. From a distance, Tony might have not recognized her.

"Hey," he said quietly, closing the door behind him.

"Hi," Pepper croaked. She didn't raise her head, but she tried, and gave up. "Were you able to see him?"

"He's beautiful." Tony sat down in the chair beside the bed. "I mean, damn. I thought all newborns looked alike, but I was wrong. Not him."

"I want to see him," Pepper sighed, her voice crackly. She managed a small chuckle. "You have no idea how much I want to see him."

"You will," Tony replied softly, stroking her hand. "How are you? You okay?"

"I'm exhausted," She said, turning her head to face him. "My vision is blurred, I'm thirsty, but I can't have any water." She smiled, her nose crinkling. "You would have loved the C-section. They used this tool that looked like a blow torch."

"And they didn't let me help?" Tony joked. "Bastards. I could have brought much better instruments then they probably have."

Pepper laughed a little. "Hey, I was thinking-" she shifted, wincing in pain. Tony tensed, and then relaxed, watching her become still once more. "What do you think of the name Zachary?"

" 'Zachary'?" Tony repeated. "That's a great name."

"Zachary Stark," Pepper said quietly. She touched her finger to his hand. "He'll need a middle name."

Tony stared into space. "How about Yensen?" He shrugged, scratching his head. "I owe the guy, after all."

"Zachary Yensen..." Pepper tried it out. She nodded. "I like that."

"Me too..." Tony stroked some of her hair. "I'm so proud of you, Pepper Potts."

"I'm proud of you," Pepper told him, smiling slightly. She blinked heavily, her eyes becoming glossy. "I never got to have a baby shower."

"Oh, you'll get a baby shower," Tony said. "Don't you worry." He began listing things on his fingers. "It'll be late, but we'll have guests, baby gifts, entertainers, an open bar..."

Pepper chuckled. "Now that I can drink again, huh?" She stared into space. "Tony?"

"Yes Ma'am?" He leaned closer, gingerly resting his chin against her hand he held in his.

"Could you maybe take some pictures of Zachary for me? So I can see him?" She turned her head slightly, so they could look each other in the eyes.

"Of course." He turned his head too, closing the short distance between them, brushing his lips against hers.

* * *

Tony went home for a little while, barked orders at Jarvis to start putting together plans for a baby shower, called Rhodey and told him the exciting news, collected some clothes and other items Pepper had requested, and went back to the hospital.

He saw Pepper first, and shared a nice dinner of ice chips with her. It was all she was allowed to have for twenty-four hours. He joked about not having anything done at home because she wasn't there, and she laughed. They stayed like that for a few hours, and then a nurse entered, asking Tony in a polite, but firm manner to leave.

"Don't forget the pictures," Pepper told him.

Tony waved the camera around. As he headed for the door, Pepper called, somewhat raspy, "I love you."

"I love you more," Tony told her, turning around, smiling.

He made his way to the maternity ward, the preemie section, washed his hands, put on the smock, and followed a nurse into the dark room. He smiled when he saw a big teddy bear and balloons next to the incubator. A card was clasped in the bear's sewn-together paws. He took it and flipped it over.

_For Baby Stark, Love Rhodes_

He stuck his hand in the incubator, gently caressing little hands in feet. "Hi, Zach-Attack," he said quietly. "How are you?"

The baby wailed fainly, but settled down when Tony's fingers gently stroked his little cheek. He quit fidgeting and became still, his ittle fists unclencing. Tony's fingers stopped moving as little eyes fluttered open. Beautiful little eyes. Tony smiled. "So handsome," he muttered.

He asked a nurse to take some pictures, unsure of his own photography skills, and the nurse complied. Tony took them back to Pepper's room, and was only a little disappointed she was asleep.

He went home, had Jarvis quickly develop the photos, took them back to the hospital in an envelop, and scribbled on the side:

_ Proof that Pepper Potts and Tony Stark were made for each other_

To Be Continued....


	4. Chapter 4

** A Real Iron Man: Chapter 4**

**Author's note:** Oh my goodness! An update! Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy! 

"I'm so nervous," Pepper said in a breathy chuckle. "I get to see our baby for the first time."

Tony felt honest to God shivers go down his spine at the word.

_Our _baby...

It had taken a few days for Pepper to recover, but even through her fatigue and soreness, she'd asked about Zachary over and over. Tony had showed her the photographs, and she'd started to cry. Tony had been worried at first, but she had assured him they were tears of pure joy.

"Okay, Mommy," a nurse said, taking Pepper by the arm and leading her over to a chair. "I want you to sit here-and Dad-" she corralled Tony as well. "You sit in this chair. Perfect!"

Tony and Pepper gingerly perched on the edge of the cold metal and faux-wood chairs, their eyes following the nurse who went to Zachary's brightly decorated container. They heard faint wailing as she removed him, and Pepper nearly shot up as the nurse came closer with the baby.

"Pepper, sit down," Tony said softly, touching her arm.

Pepper tried to relax as the nurse lowered her upper body to hand Pepper her baby she'd yet to meet. She stared down at him, holding her breath. Tony smiled, watching her face change into a million different expressions.

"He's beautiful," Pepper whispered. "Oh my God..." she looked up and over at Tony. "Look at him."

"Stark charm," Tony said, clearing his throat. "I think he's already asked a couple of nurses out."

"He's so tiny," Pepper cooed. "Hello, my darling..." she traced her fingertips over his dark hair, which he had a lot of. As she did so, Zachary's eyelids fluttered and he stared up at her with solemn, knowing eyes.

"He looks just like you," Pepper chuckled, turning to Tony again. "You look just like your daddy."

"No-" Tony gently touched his index finger to the preemie's nose. "This is yours, and these ears-yours-this nicely shaped mouth-definitely yours..."

Zachary whimpered and then burped.

"Me..." Tony muttered. "That's me..."

"I have to warn you that several reporters have tried to come up here," the nurse said. "They're not allowed in here. Just the two of you."

"Reporters..." Tony muttered and groaned at the same time. He had yet to tell Pepper about the media hype.

"You know what they all think," Pepper said, reading his mind as she traced her fingers over the baby's features. "Tony Stark's assistant has a baby...we all know what she was looking for." She smiled sadly. "But I don't mind."

"And you know what?" Tony said. "I don't care what anybody thinks-" he looked at the nurse. "Can I have just a-" he shrugged one shoulder. "Just a minute alone with my family?"

Pepper's brows furrowed when he said that, but the nurse nodded and moved across the room to collect some papers from a tabletop. Tony scooted his chair closer.

"Pepper, we live together now," he said, almost mumbling. "I haven't been with any other women...I only wanna be with one...you..." he sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Pepper, this is isn't the right setting, but will you marry me?"

Zachary stirred and whimpered. Pepper jostled him gently. "Tony-"

"I'm not asking in the shot-gun-style 'oh I might as well do it' sort of way," Tony cut her off. "I love you. I honestly and truly love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Pepper looked away. "It'll ruin everything you are."

"I'm not anything without you," Tony said quietly. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll fire you. Everything I own is yours."

"I like to work," Pepper said. "I like having my own earnings." She sighed. "Tony, you feel in love right now because of the baby-" she passed him over and Tony cradled him, looking at Pepper.

"Pepper, drunk or not, I wouldn't have been with you that night had I not already been in love with you," he argued weakly. "Please don't throw the idea out. At least give it some thought."

Pepper nodded. "I'll think about it."

Tony nodded, and looked away. For several minutes, neither of them said anything, and once the nurse returned to take Zachary, they only bid the baby goodbye.

"And so Stark's assistant-who's a hot redhead, by the way-" the TV speaker said, his voice full of sarcasm. "Suddenly has a baby-Stark's baby- and we all know what she's expecting."

"Jarvis shut that off please," Tony said, hardly paying attention as he worked on his newest device. "Actually, change the channel."

"She's a woman!" A large black woman said. She was surrounded by several other women on couches-all different sizes and races. "Women want rich men's babies!"

"You said it!" Another, middle-aged and white with hair so blonde and skin so orange she looked like an Oompa Loompa, chuckled. "I say kudos to Virginia Pepper Potts-she's a woman who knows how to pick a baby daddy."

" 'She's a woman that knows how to pick a baby daddy' ", Tony repeated in a mock high-pitched voice. "Pompous hooker..." he muttered. "Okay, Jarvis. Now. Turn it off. Please."

The holographic television screen shut off and the only sound in the workshop was clinking and clanking. Tony sighed and tossed his tool to the side, massaging his sweaty hair with his fingertips. "Show me Zach, please."

A new holographic image appeared, dissolving into another, and another. They were all of Zachary. He had been in the hospital for two months now, and was visited everyday by his parents who longed to bring him home. Tony stared at every one, imprinting every detail he may have missed the last time he looked at them.

"Coffee." Pepper came downstairs carrying two steaming cups. She smiled at the holograms. "Look at the face he's making in that one."

"Oh, the James Bond one?" Tony chuckled, extending his hand. "Thanks."

Pepper lingered for a moment. "I've given it some thought."

Tony took a drink. "You did?"

"I can't marry you, Tony," she said.

"You can't?" Tony finished the coffee and tossed the cup. "Pepper, yes you can-"

"You need to let me finish," Pepper said. She drummed her fingers against her own coffee cup and finally set it down on a nearby work table. "I can't marry you _right now_."

"You mean like...this minute?" Tony's brows furrowed.

"Tony." Pepper smiled and approached him, taking his hands in hers. "I want to be assured that I'm as in love with you as I think I am, and that you're in love with me as much as you think you are."

"I am..." Tony closed the short distance between them, pressing his lips against hers. He nuzzled his stubbly cheek against hers. "I am so in love with you..."

Pepper closed her eyes. "Then surprise me. Wait a while. Ask me to marry you when I least expect it. Make it special." She kissed his neck.

Tony inhaled slowly as she trailed kisses down and around his neck. pulled her against him. "Alright."

"Okay, check this out-" Tony said. "Watch this car crash with the carseat inside."

"Tony, this is one of your classics." Pepper frowned. "Are you sure you want to crash-test it?"

"Just watch. Jarvis. Let's go." Tony clapped his hands and the car sped itself across the closed-course, smashing right into the wall. Pepper jumped and covered her mouth, but Tony held up his hand for her to wait.

From the smoking rubble, the carseat ejected from the top of the car, encased in red and gold armor similar to the Iron Man suit. It hovered in mid-air for a moment before landing a safe distance from the wreckage. It then opened and a crash-dummy baby remained intact without a scratch.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Tony grinned.

"You're crazy," Pepper laughed.

"Wait till you see the high chair I built," he replied. "Thanks, Jarvis. Let's clean this mess up."

As Tony and Pepper headed back for the house, Pepper said, "The hospital called an hour ago. Zachary can come home in three days." She stared down an electronic notepad she'd taken with her. "Now, we did his room in cars, but I was kind of thinking we could do the nursery in a train theme."

"Trains are good," Tony agreed. "I like it."

"We have to attend a CPR class, " Pepper said. "It's mandatory for preemie parents."

"CPR class?" Tony's brows furrowed.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**A Real Iron Man: Chapter 5**

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoy!**

"Pepper? Pepper?" His voice was soft, whispering-odd for Tony Stark who was so used to being loud and heard.

"...Mm...?" Pepper stirred slightly, rolling over halfway. "What is it?"

"It's four-fifteen," Tony whispered, craning his head to rest his chin on her shoulder.

Pepper's brows furrowed slightly. She blinked a few times and rolled over all the way, flat on her back. She propped herself up on her elbows and as she did so, Tony moved into a sitting position.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked. "What do you mean it's four-fifteen?" She covered her mouth polietly as she yawned.

"The doctor said we could take Zach home as early as five, remember?" Tony grinned. "We should get up. We should get ready." He patted her arm before leaning down to give her a quick kiss. "I'll go start some coffee."

Pepper yawned again. "Tony, Zachary will still be there. We can wait until eight or so, can't we?"

Tony stopped removing himself from the bed halfway. He was quiet, but in his disheveled, sleep-ridden state, he looked more pouting than anything. Pepper rubbed at her eyes and chuckled. "Alright, let's get up." She grinned. "Pull me up."

Tony pulled her up and out of bed and began barking morning commands at Jarvis to turn on the lights and prepare the house for the day. Pepper watched as he checked and re-checked the bag he'd packed days before, and showed her a new feature on the carseat. She nodded and sipped her coffee as he rambled on about various baby-related things, and then talked about Jarvis' new nanny feature.

"Wait-" Pepper swallowed too much and inhaled sharply. " _Nanny_ feature?"

"That's right." Tony looked confused. "I mean, we'll need a babysitter once in a while. Soon, in fact."

"Why?" Pepper frowned. "You work from home. If we go out of town or out of the country, Zachary can come with us."

"But not to Green Vines," Tony said, rolling his eyes.

"Green Vines?" Pepper raised a brow. "Green Vines as in...the Green Vines restaurant-"

"The restaurant, yes," Tony interuppted her. "I'm taking you to dinner there this Friday. No exceptions. No excuses."

"You're taking me to the restaurant that was my first job..." Pepper smiled. "The restaurant-"

"Where we met," Tony finished, also smiling. "You were the restaurant manager."

"_Assistant _manager," Pepper corrected him. She tucked some strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. "You asked to see a manager because you wanted a cheeseburger."

"The closest thing they offered was some French sandwich with purple mayonaise," Tony added. "It was ridiculous."

"And then you told me that I was so good that I should manage your life," Pepper said, almost chuckling. "And then you offered me the job."

"And I was glad you took it." Tony moved closer to her-so close his lips were nearly grazing hers. He pulled back slightly. "I guess we should go pick up the baby."

"You mean our son?" Pepper's voice was equally soft.

"Marry me..." Tony whispered, pushing against her once more. "Please, Pepper-"

"Tony!" Pepper actually laughed, pulling away. "You're like a persistant child."

"It was worth a shot, right?" Tony moved towards the door. "Give me some credit, at least."

"Hello, my darling," Pepper cooed as the nurse handed her the baby. "Guess what? Today you're going to go home with Mommy and Daddy."

The tiny infant mewed and waved his tiny fists, his eyes barely open. Tony smiled, brushing his index finger across one of those little fists. In return, Zachary grasped his finger, clenching tightly. Pepper passed him to Tony and listened to the nurse's strict instructions. Tony didn't even pretend to listen. He simply fawned over his son, rocking slightly as the baby began to wail faintly.

"Is that your carseat?" The nurse asked, eyeing the red and gold contraption suspicously.

"Yah." Tony nodded. "Come on, Zach-Attack." He knelt down and placed the baby inside, who looked like a beanie baby bundled in the safety belts rather than a human child.

"Put his hat on," Pepper said, pointing to the hat resting on top of the bag beside the carseat.

"Tony..." Pepper sighed, staring out the window. Cars behind them honked and sped around them. A few flipped them off. "You can go faster than fifteen miles an hour."

"Not with Zach in the car," Tony said. "It's just not safe."

Pepper leaned back into the seat. "The speed limit is forty-five."

Another car honked and as the driver passed, he leaned out the window and yelled, "Speed up, Asshole!"

Tony leaned out his own window and yelled, "HEY! THERE'S A BABY IN THIS CAR!" He pulled his head back in and pressed a button on the console. "Jarvis, get the plates and report him for...something..."

"Tony..." Pepper groaned.

"I don't want that kind of language around our son," Tony said. "Babies are very impressionable, Pepper. Didn't you read the pregnancy book?"

"Of course I read it," Pepper said, smiling. "I bought it."

Tony and Pepper spent the remainder of the day on the sofa or in the workshop, holding Zachary. They took turns feeding him, rocking him, changing his diaper (Pepper did most of that because Tony insisted on using his new invention that changed diapers). Zachary didn't do much, but Tony went on about the things he would do. He would walk and talk and laugh and get into trouble and have girls chase him...Pepper listened, nodding and smiling.

"I have to tell you something," Tony said as Zachary slept on his shoulder. "I've never felt this happy before. Before Yensin died, he told me I was a man who had everything and nothing." He stared into space. "At first I thought I knew what he meant, but wasn't one hundred percent sure...but now I am..."

Pepper knew, but she wanted to hear it from him. "Okay. Tell me."

"Money and power...it doesn't mean anything when you're like...like _this_." He kissed the top of Zachary's head. "I'm covered in spit-up. I've spent the entire day just lounging...but I'm with the two people who mean more to me than anything ever has..." he smiled. "I really didn't have anything before you."

"Tony..." Pepper felt her cheeks heating. She fidgeted with her skirt. "I just feel like you're overly-excited because of the baby right now-which is good. It's very...very good, but..." she sighed. "I could never forgive myself if you felt differently after this excitement and secretly became unhappy."

Tony stopped patting the baby's back. He sat up slowly. "Pepper, we've been through this. I mean...God...I wasn't as drunk as you think I was that night."

Pepper stared at him. "What?"

"I wasn't drunk..." he confessed. "Maybe a teeny bit tipsy, but that was all. My judgement was fine."

Pepper continued to stare.

"When we got into bed together, I actually felt..._nervous_...and I never feel nervous when I get into bed with people." He sighed. "I took a chance that night."

Pepper finally looked away. "Give me the baby."

Tony did so, and waited uneasily. For a moment, Pepper said nothing. She just held Zachary close and stared into space. Tony looked away from her and leaned back into the couc. "I'm sorry," he said.

"I wasn't drunk either," Pepper confessed quietly.

"You weren't?" Tony looked back at her.

"So dinner Friday night at Green Vines?" Pepper smiled slightly, peeking over Zachary's dark mess of hair.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**A Real Iron Man: Chapter 5**

**Author's note: OMG. I actually finished this? Sorry for the ultra long delay. I have a bad habit of losing interest in a fic and not finishing it, but I get asked a lot if this will ever be finished, and so I just had to. For you guys! I hope you enjoy the final chapeter.**

**. . . . . . . .**

Tony fidgeted with his tie as he stared at himself in the full-length mirror. Tonight he was taking Pepper on their first real date. Dozens, hundreds of times they'd gone out to dinner together, but not like this. He was sweating. His hands were clammy. He was nervous. Tony Stark. Nervous.

_"I wasn't drunk..." _He'd confessed. _"Maybe a teeny bit tipsy, but that was all. My judgement was fine."_

Had it been a mistake? If so, why had Pepper admitted to being sober too? To make him feel better? To make it not seem like it wasn't a big deal, when it really and truly was the biggest deal of all deals?

"Sir?" Jarvis spoke. "Are you alright? Your heart rate and body temperature are abnormal."

Tony ignored the system. Was he alright? Would things work out for him? He was so used to everything working out for him, but now…how would he handle it if the most important thing in his life slipped through his hands? The one thing money could never buy, and could not be built from nuts and bolts?

"Gotta go!" He told Jarvis.

Pepper was waiting in the living room, sitting on the sofa. She was wearing a purple dress-simple and elegant at the same time, her hair in some sort of fancy ponytail, down and draped over her shoulder in gentle waves. She smiled at him, biting her bottom lip, and he grinned back at her, almost shyly. Pepper squinted for a fleeting moment, wondering if there could actually be a shy bone in that body.

"Where's Tiny-Mite?" Tony asked, looking around.

"Sleeping," Pepper said quietly, even though the baby was nowhere in the room. "He'll probably sleep until the middle of the night.""It's a good thing we're-" Tony gestured to an imaginary son. "He and I, I mean, are both night owls."

Pepper nodded. Tony nodded too, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"It's getting late," Jarvis broke the silence. "Your reservations, sir.""Yes!" Tony snapped his fingers and closed the short distance between him and Pepper. "Heel-toe. We have reservations." He held his hand out to her.

"Right." Pepper took it and allowed him to pull her from the couch. "I'm ready."

They stared at each other for several seconds, and Jarvis said, "Twenty-three minutes remaining."

"Take care of the baby," Tony told him.

"Of course, Sir," Jarvis replied. "And I will contact you if any problems should arise."

Pepper was surprised that Tony took one of his less flashy cars. He held the door open for her, and offered her the radio instead of just blasting whatever he wanted. Pepper told the advanced stereo system that she wanted to hear Elton John.

"Elton. John. Found," the radio responded in a monotone female voice. "Please pick your song."

Pepper looked at Tony and he shrugged one shoulder.

" 'I Want Love' ", Pepper said, licking her lips. She smiled at Tony, who smiled back and reached over to take her hand in his free one.

The music started, and Tony's rough and calloused thumb brushed over the soft skin of Pepper's lightly freckled hand.

_I want love, but it's impossible_

_A man like me, so irresponsible_

_A man like me is dead in places_

_Other men feel liberated_

Tony had heard the song many times, but he found himself shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Had Elton John predicted his future? He felt like the lyrics had pinned his wings to the board and was showing everyone what was going on in his head, and even worse, in his heart.

"Tony?" Pepper pulled her hand away. "Are you alright?"

"Me? Yahsurewhywhat'sup?" Tony pretended to clear his sinuses and talk like an auctioneer at the same time.

_So bring it on, I've been bruised_

_Don't give me love that's clean and smooth_

_I'm ready for the rougher stuff_

_No sweet romance, I've had enough_

Tony knew he was ready for real love. He was ready for one woman, no matter what Pepper thought. He had been with models, actresses. Busty, blonde, full lips, and the most beautiful thing that came to mind was Pepper holding Zachary, smiling at him. Pepper rubbing her swollen belly. Pepper crying-glossy-eyed and blushing, holding onto him as she cried that she needed a place to stay because she was scared.

_I want love _

"There it is!" Pepper interrupted his thoughts, pointing to the restaurant just up ahead. "Ugh. It's just like old times."

"Come on!" Tony slapped her leg playfully. "This will be fun."

He refused the valet parking and did a crummy job, taking up two spaces, and Pepper couldn't help but roll her eyes and allow herself to be dragged by the hand inside. A bubbly hostess took them to their table- a small table in a corner by the window. The most anybody could see was the back of their heads. A candle burned between them, illuminating their faces and made their eyes seem bigger, more intense. Or was it their imagination?

"Wine?" Tony asked her. "Something stronger?"

"Wine is good," Pepper said.

"How about champagne?" Tony raised his eyebrows.

Pepper cocked her head slightly. "Am I going to find a ring in the bottom of the glass, Mr. Stark?"

"No, of course not. I'd make you dig through your pasta for that," Tony replied, sounding a bit more like the Tony before everything.

Everything.

The thought seemed to strike them both at the same time.

Neither of them had been drunk. The candle flickered, as if they heavy air was literal and not figurative.

"Pepper, I have to ask you something, " Tony said. "The other day-"

"Hello there!" A waiter approached their table. "How are you two?"

"We're wonderful, thank you," Pepper said.

"Yah, wonderful," Tony said, a little less enthusiastic.

"Are we celebrating something tonight?" The waiter asked, looking between them, grinning like a Jack O' Lantern.

At the same time Pepper said, "No" and Tony said, "Yes'. The waiter's brows furrowed and his smile wilted on one side. He took their drink orders and quickly left incase things got awkward.

"Pepper." Tony tried again, leaning over as far as he could without his tie catching on fire. "You said-"

"_You_ said-" Pepper countered, shrinking back.

"We both said." Tony rolled his eyes. At the same time they said, "Why did you-"

"You go first," Pepper offered.

"I told you before," He said. "I had already had these feelings churning, you know? I was curious I guess. I just couldn't stop myself, but I was too chicken to be honest so I pretended I was drunk."

"Wow." Pepper let out a flat chuckle. "It's so weird."

"Weird?" Tony's brows furrowed.

Pepper smiled at him. "We actually have something in common."

Tony smiled too, and got up. Pepper watched with curiosity as he moved around the little table and took her face in his hands.

"Tony!" She laughed, but it was cut short when he kissed her.

"I love you," Tony said, and then kissed her again.

Pepper knew he meant it this time. He had said it enough, but the new baby, the new something of a relationship, she figured, had his head in the clouds. For years, she had watched women around him, and him around women, and her heart had hurt.

"I…" she pulled herself away, and stared into his eyes. "love you."

Dinner seemed more enjoyable after that, more relaxed, and more familiar. Pepper dabbed at the corner of Tony's mouth with her napkin. Tony sampled her food and fed her bites of his dessert. They held hands back to the car, and in the car, and all the way to the front door. Jarvis gave them a report of baby Zachary-still sleeping.

"Let's go look at him," Tony said, nodding his head in the direction of the nursery.

Zachary stirred slightly, and Pepper picked him up, murmuring soft words to him. Tony squished himself up against her, peering down at the tiny creature that he loved.

"He's wet," Pepper said. "It's like holding a little sponge."

"I'll change him," Tony offered, taking him into his own arms. "And I promise I'll do it myself, even though there's nothing wrong with the diaper-changing droid."

Pepper laughed. "Tony!"

"Promise!" Tony called over his shoulder, walking out of the nursery.

"Diapers are in here!" Pepper called back.

Tony came back in, smiling sheepishly. "Right."

After, they sat on the couch, baby Zachary's head on one of Tony's shoulders, and Pepper's on the other. The stereo played softly and a hologram of a roaring fireplace glowed in the darkness, making comforting crackling sounds.

"So this is it," Tony said softly. "Right?"

"This is what?" Pepper yawned.

"The moment you say yes when I ask you to marry me," Tony said. "Yah?"

Pepper chuckled. "You're so persistent."

"You forgot talented, macho, and good-looking," Tony told her. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Zachary's asleep?" Pepper raised her head, touching the baby's back.

"For a few more hours, yah," he said. "I'll go lay him down."

"Let me give him a kiss first," she said, taking the baby. "Goodnight, Sweetheart."

Tony left, and Pepper yawned again. She went to the bedroom and changed into her nightclothes and then to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Tony entered shortly and did the same, stripping down to his boxers. They climbed into bed together and Tony said, "Lights."

The lights went out, and Pepper snuggled close to Tony. Her breathing was slow and soft, and she smelled of perfume and baby powder and her own unique scent. How had he ever slept without her right next to him? He kissed the top of her head, and then something dawned on him. He and Pepper had not slept together since that night. They _slept_ together every night, but for nearly a year, Pepper had only laid next to him, not with him. And he was happy. He had been happy. He was happy just to have her beside him. Just to know that she felt safe being in his arms while she slept. He kissed her again, and she stirred.

"Tony?" She murmured.

"Sorry." He kissed her again. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"Mmhmm." She drifted away again.

"Pepper?" He whispered.

She said nothing.

"I really and truly love you." He closed his eyes and ran his fingers over the warm, blue light in his chest. "I really, really love you."

He had just started to drift off to sleep himself when Jarvis sounded. "The baby is awake."

Tony got out of bed and went to the nursery, where small fists flailed through the bars of the crib. Tony picked him up and he settled down.

"Jarvis, a bottle please," Tony said. To Zachary, he said more softly, "I know. I know it's hard being in such a confusing family. One where your dad loves your mom more than classic cars and alcohol and nuclear fission, and she won't say yes to a marriage proposal."

Zachary gurgled softly. A bottle was brought from the ceiling by a robotic appendage and Tony sat in the rocking chair in the corner and began to feed the baby.

"One day, you're going to fall in love, "Tony told him. "Listen to me, son, okay? You're going to fall in love, and your brain's going to go-" he made a soft explosion sound. "It's a mess, but it's the best feeling in the world."

Zachary only blinked slowly, formula dribbling down his chin. Tony dabbed it away and leaned his head back against the thin padding of the chair.

"I love you, Zach," he said. "And your mom, so much."

He felt himself becoming hazy, and Zachary grunted angrily, waking him up. The bottle was empty. Tony opened his eyes and maneuvered him into a position to burp him. Pepper stood in the doorway, smiling. She leaned her head on the doorframe.

"Told you he'd wake up in the middle of the night," Tony said, patting him until he emitted a loud burp. "Good one, Kid."

He put him back in the crib, and stroked some of his dark hair. Pepper was still watching him wordlessly, but her eyes seemed to be in deep concentration. Tony grinned at her as he walked to the door, and his fingers brushed her arm.

"Ask me again," Pepper said.

"Ask you-" Tony yawned, and then his eyes widened. "Huh?"

Pepper took her hands in his, and laced their fingers together. "Ask me again."

"I thought you wanted me to surprise you," Tony said. "To make it special."

"You've surprised me, Tony Stark," she said, moving her face closer. "And you've made it special. You did something for me." She bit her bottom lip and blinked furiously. "You did something for _me_ just because…and then you…"

she lost the battle to tears and her cheeks flushed as her face turned wet.

"I think those are my lines," Tony grinned, pulling her against him. He slid down to the floor, on his knees, and propped himself up on just one.

Pepper laughed a little, wiping at her eyes with one hand, and covered her mouth with the other. Tony held out his own hand for hers, and she gave him one, revealing a big, shaky smile.

"Virginia Pepper Potts," he spoke. "Will you marry me? Will you make me a _real _Iron Man?"

Pepper nodded, laughing and crying all over again, and Tony stood back up, kissing her face. Zachary stirred slightly from his crib, and Pepper moved to get him this time. He stared at her with his big brown eyes, and cooed softly.

"He's happy about it," Tony said, shrugging.

. . . . . . .

"Happy birthday, dear Zachary," Tony and Pepper sang as Pepper attached a cone-shaped birthday hat to the baby's head. "Happy birthday to you."

The one-year old grinned, showing a few scattered teeth as Tony used something much more complicated than a match to light the single candle on the confection. Zachary clapped his little hands when the singing ended and exclaimed, "DAH!"

"Yah, sure, go for it," his father told him. "Make a wish."

"Dah." Zachary looked at him, patting his face.

"Okay, I'll make a wish." Tony leaned down. "Want me to blow it out too?"

"Dah."

"Okay, Mommy will blow it out." He looked at Pepper.

Pepper blew the flame out, and Tony took Zachary's little hands in his and clapped them together. "Let's eat cake," he said.

Pepper proceeded to cut the cake, and as she did so, she said, "I'm glad you're okay with us having a small, private party."

"Seems okay," Tony said. "I like big parties, but Zachary's a little young for gaming tables, huh?"

Pepper chuckled and licked frosting from her fingers. She then put some on her husband's nose. Tony went cross-eyed trying to see it, and Pepper laughed even harder. Zachary laughed too, followed by a series of loud, demanding sounds.

"Stark charm," Tony said-one of his favorite sayings anytime his son did something like that.

"Mmhmm." Pepper set some cake in front of him. "Look at Zachie's cake! That looks yummy!"

"Mah!" Zachary grinned at her, slamming his fist into the cake.

"Oh…" Pepper frowned. "He's going to get cake all over his new shirt."

Tony looked at the shirt. The shirt he'd gotten for him. A simple collar shirt. Nothing flashy or show-offish. Of course, he did have clothes like this, but Tony could now compromise. He fixed himself a slice of cake and offered a bite to Pepper. She opened her mouth and accepted it, and then kissed the frosting off his nose.

"Can you believe that this day last year I was hysterical in the hospital?" Pepper said, shaking her head. She blushed. "And you told me…"

"I love you?" Tony asked. "Yah, and I still do, I think."

"You think?" Pepper's brows furrowed, but she was smiling.

"Let me see." Tony kissed her, and Pepper kissed him back, pulling him closer by the back of his head. When she released him, she was smiling again.

Tony smiled back. "Yup. Still do."

The End…


End file.
